


Bright Blue Hair

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Yandere - Ragnarok x Dakota [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: "Ragnarok?"No answer, apart from the rustling of leaves signalling a departure.





	Bright Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Ragnarok belongs to Meadow (Monsthetic Amino)

The ginger man shuddered in the autumn wind, picking up the last of the PE equipment. It was too cold to do this, but the school had called him asking for help. Why not call a caretaker? Probably too far away. But still. At least the other teachers couldn't accuse him of slacking off when Dakota was late for meetings when a certain student asked for extra lessons to catch up. This student needed the help. Ragnarok, Dakota remembered. Died his hair a bright blue, and nearly got excluded from the school. However, if he got his grades up, he would be excused.

So far? Well, he turned up for each lesson at least. But... his grades weren't improving. In fact, they were slipping even with the extra help. Each teacher the ginger went to for help just shrugged him out of the room. Probably thought they weren't going over topics Ragnarok found hard.

With the last piece of equipment locked up in the storage shed, the human stretched out a few back cramps from bending over to scoop up the discarded items. He glanced around and swore he saw a flash of bright blue hair in the bushes. 

"Ragnarok?"

No answer, apart from the rustling of leaves signalling a departure.


End file.
